1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to systems and methods of translating documents and, more particularly, to systems and methods employing translation memories to translate documents.
2. Description of Related Art
One type of automatic translation involves finding a sentence or phrase of text, of one language, in a database with its counterpart translation in another language. The translation of a term may differ by industry domain (such as medicine or Information technology), and by a more specific context, such as a manual for a certain product. Counterpart translation is intended to be the domain (idiom/context) specific translation of the text.